1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a storage apparatus for a vehicle capable of storing baggage or being used as a step and a bench by using an inner space of a rear bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a vehicle in which a space of a trunk room 1 is provided with a storage case 2. According to the related art, a structure of FIG. 1 has a structure which opens a trunk lid 3 and draws-out a storage case 2. Therefore, the structure may cause inconvenience due to an opening and a closing operation of the trunk lid 3. In addition, a space of the trunk room 1 may be polluted by moisture, or the like. In particular, an inner space of a rear bumper corresponding to a spare space may not be used as a storage structure.
Further, the storage structure of the related art shown in FIG. 2 has a structure in which a rear bump 11 is used as a door of the storage space 12. The storage structure has a structure in which the rear bump 11 is opened and then, an article 13 may be stored in a storage space 12 provided under the vehicle.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the structure according to the related art has a structure using the rear bumper 11 as the door of the storage space 12. According to the structure of the related art shown in FIG. 1, an inner space of the rear bump 11 corresponding to a spare space is not used as the storage structure and thus, a storage function of the bumper is insufficient.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.